Eva: The Wild Life
by Bolinoak
Summary: Second Impact occurs, cutting the human population to endangered levels and creates extreme weather conditions. To counter this mankind is forced to clone children with animal like qualities. This story fallows the everyday lives of those children. R&R.
1. My Name is Shinji

Disclaimer: Bolinoak does not own the rights to the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise in anyway shape or form. If he did then he would have seen the second of the Rebuild of Evangelion movies by now.

Now normally I don't like author notes, but I feel it's a bit necessarily for this fic. This fic is set in an a AU where after second impact mankind's population dwindled so much that the only way to save themselves was through genetic engineering and the like. The end result was a world filled of animal people. If you've seen Gurren Lagann, think of it a bit like Lordgenome's little experiment, except spiral power has nothing to do with this.

As a result of all this genetic engineering and animal people madness there is a whole new generation of people trying to find their place in the world. This story fallows our hero Shinji Ikari and the other Eva kids as the children who have had their genetics messed with and their daily life. I've also removed the Evas, and Nerv. The JSDF (Japanese Self Defense Force) still exist, and Shinji's father and mother both exist (and are scientist for the JSDF), but because how Shinji was born he is in the care of Misato who also works for the JSDF.

This really an experimental fic, which I hope will add a little spice in the Evangelion fanfiction world; now, on with the show.

* * *

My Name is Shinji

My name is C-027, or informally I am known as Shinji. I was created years ago in some laboratory in Japan, the land I live in now. In this lab they took the DNA from two of the worlds leading biologist, Gendo and Yui Ikari, and fused with the DNA of a cat, a Bobtail to be exact. That explains why my ears are on top of my head opposed to the sides and why I have a sort stubby tail. I've been told I'm cute, but I really don't know. It would explain why all the female staff members at the JSDF base are always wanting be hang around their stations.

But that's all details really. Right now I live with my fellow experiments in a city designated for our kind. No official name is given to the town, it's off all maps in the world and know one besides us know it exist. They say it's best that way. Then we don't have to be bothered by the outside. By the ones who want us killed, or enslaved. At least that's what they say; I never really took the time to think about it but it could be true.

Anyway, I currently go to school with rest of the animal kids and have been seeing the same teachers for all the years I've been in school. It's because as we get older, there end up being no one else to teach. It seems the lab that created us never tried to create anymore animal children. I've heard in America they keep on dishing them out like hotcakes, at least that's what Kensuke, my friend, says. He says a lot of things that don't make sense though so I don't know if I believe him.

As I go to school I encounter my regular friends. There is Kensuke, the bespectacled sparrow. He looks bit odd to be honest. While I pass as a boy doing cosplay, Kensuke looks more like a real animal. His arms have feathers and he can fly, although not very far. He also has tail feathers, which he says make his butt itch a lot. I wish he would stop telling me things like that. Then there is Toji, my other friend. He's ferocious compared to either of us. I guess it makes sense; he's mixed with a tiger. He's a bit like me in that he has ears on the top of his head and a tail, but he was also given claws and great strength. I think it's because he's a great cat that he's always tried to take care of me. I thank him for that.

There are many others that go to my school, too many for me to count, but most are nice people just trying to learn and hopefully do something with their lives once done with school. Then again there are some that are not so nice. Like Asuka, the wolf girl. It's not that she's mean as much as she let's her instincts take over a lot. I remember when we where young and our class met for the first time she declared herself the Alpha of our pack. No one said anything and so it was decided that she was leader of our class… Well until the student representative elections came. Asuka didn't run thinking she had the title by default and it was given the Hikari, a fox girl. Asuka did not accept defeat though. Instead she became best friends with Hikari, and made her do anything she wanted. At least she tried; Hikari was amazingly strong willed and did not let Asuka boss her around.

But Asuka was still bossy to others and did everything in her power to demand respect from our class, unfortunately for me that usually meant using me as an example. Ever since we where young I've been at the butt of ever joke, prank, and any other form of humiliation you can think of thanks to that girl. I liked it at first; I thought she wanted to be my friend. In a way she was my first friend, as no one wanted to be friends with me because I was the result of the two of the people created our kind in the first place. There always seemed to be a hostility between us and those that created us. Anyone else was fine. I can't explain it really, but it caused me to not have any friends until about the fifth grade when Kensuke and Toji decided I would make a great member to their group of friends. After that Asuka became fiercer with her agitations of me and Toji had to hunt her down and demand she apologize to me. It's embarrassing to think about, but it's the truth.

Asuka may get on my nerves sometimes but at the same time she's, in a weird way, my hero. She likes to pick on me but like Toji she saves my butt ever once and awhile. Like I said earlier, some like to think I'm cute, especially the female employees who work at the school and other military stations. Anyway, ever since I can remember I've been hugged, cuddled, and glomped by everyone female who ever encountered me. It was nice at first, I mean when I was a kid they where nice and kind about it. But as I got older the woman became bolder, and some of the other animal girls even tried to do things that are no so… inappropriate for kids our age. Anyway, after awhile Asuka was sick of it and threatened every girl who even tried it, staff or student. It was nice because I could get on with my life and Asuka got to stretch her authority a bit. It's kind of brought us closer and it made me admire her in so many ways that Kensuke says its hero worship. I'm not sure but I don't care, it made me think Asuka and I where friends again and that's all that mattered.

Speaking of the hugging factor I seem to have there is only one person who can really get away with it now, that's my guardian, Misato Katsuragi, a purpled haired major who works for the JSDF and who also happens to be a horrible cook and a slob. It's been my duty for the past seven years to take care of the woman's apartment and cook her meals, which I don't mind too much. The work's not hard and she's nice enough to me. She's also the only person who ever really cared about me more then an experiment, which has caused me to respect her greatly over time. I once told her that and she smiled and said, "Of course you're more then an experiment, you my little Shinji." I never got what that meant, but I like being her little Shinji.

Well now you know of the people in my life, at least the people I know now. I've been told my Misato many times I should make friends with as many people I can, and I try, I really do. It's just kind of hard for me I guess. At least I have Asuka, Kensuke, Toji, and Hikari. Anyway, it's time for school to start and I think it's going to be different today.

"Class, today I would like to introduce a new student today."

I looked up from my desk and saw a blue haired girl walk into the class after the teacher spoke. She had ears on her head like me, but her tail was longer and straighter then a cat could hope to ever achieve. She must be dog or a wolf I surmised.

"Hello, my name is W-001 but you can call me Rei. It's nice to meet you."

The class and I looked up surprised. It was unheard of the get new student before, especially one with a name like 001. That meant she was the first of her kind.

"Take a seat next to Shinji, the catboy over there."

The teacher pointed at the seat next to me, empty and waiting for Rei. She took the seat and sat down, adjusting herself and her tail, and looked at me.

"I hope we can be friends."

That's all she said, and that's all I cared about, I just made a new friend. Yup, today was different and it was a good thing.

"I hope so too."

* * *

How was that? Any good? Boring? Too short? Let me know please, leave a review and tell me what you think. I really need something to take me off my mind of my other fics as I have king of all writers block with them, and I think this fic can help. If it's any good I'll keep writing, if not I'll start something new.

Please review.


	2. My name is Asuka the Red!

Disclaimer: Bolinoak does not own the rights to the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise in anyway shape or form. If he did the bridge crew at Nerv would have a lot more character development then what they have now.

Wow, I'm getting reviews already… I normally have to wait a week for those; I guess that's what happens when you don't write in the crossover section.

Well I thank you guys and I get what you're saying, there is no explanation to anything that's happening. Why the lack of scientific explanation? Well the first chapter is told completely from Shinji's point of view and he really doesn't know much of what's going on. He's quite lax about his life and tries his best just to be happy. Others, on the other hand, care enough the details of this world. As the story progresses you'll learn more about the world and the reasoning behind certain things, but it's not all going to be obvious right away.

Also, right now I'm not trying to create couples. At the end of the first chapter you may get Rei/Shinji vibes, but it in no way means this is Rei/Shinji. I'm trying to make this story actually be a slice of life fic in that people are attracted to one another, but don't necessarily go after one another. Word of warning though, you'll get an Asuka/Shinji feel here, but it does not mean it's the official couple. It's kind of my goal to let the characters discover their relationships as they go through their everyday lives. As the story progresses people hook up, but it's no where near their permanent relationships.

* * *

My name is Asuka the Red! And Don't Forget It!

Officially my name is W-100, but I like the name Asuka more. Asuka the Red would be best, but I can only get Shinji, Mayumi, and Hikari to call me that. I'm a wolf, a North American Red Wolf to be exact, and I'm very proud of that fact! Yes, I am the leader of my pack, affectionately known as Asuka's Pack… Or class 2-A depending who you ask really, and I rule with dignity, strength, and an iron will. Together with my assistants Hikari and Mayumi we make sure everyone in my pack is safe from all harm and dangers out there.

Well it's really only one that I have to take care of, Hikari and Mayumi are so capable that they can take care a of most of the pack. My major responsibility is Shinji, the little defenseless cat boy in my pack. He's small, stupid, and defenseless and it's my duty to protect the runt from the evils of the outside world… Like all the girls that claw after him every chance they get.

I swear if there is one thing I hate it's all those girls clawing after my Shinji… What? No not like that you fool! You think I, Asuka the Red, would care for a pathetic excuse for a mammal? He's just in my pack, thus he belongs to me! Like everyone else in my pack he is in my care and it's my duty to protect him from all the evils out there.

Evils like the new girl in my pack. She's a wolf too, I can't tell what kind nor do I care. All I care about is that she doesn't know whose boss and she's getting too close to Shinji. It's not good for the status quo when newcomers muck up everything you worked so hard to achieve, so I'll have to remedy this situation and soon.

As class starts on I notice Shinji looking at the new girl with a smile on his pathetic face. What's more pathetic is she smiles back at him. It's sickening almost, she a wolf smiling at a kitten. Oh that's not right; my pack is not going to have this. But I'm not so unreasonable to interrupt the class over something I can settle during lunch. Oh just you wait you little blue haired sorry excuse for a predator, you'll get yours.

"OK class, time for a review. Fourteen years ago Earth was struck by a massive meteorite causing the planet to go through a massive climate change and normal human beings where unable to reproduce offspring that could survive the harsh environment. So to repair this mankind's greatest minds came together to find a way to create children that can survive in such an environment. Can anyone tell me how this was done?"

Oh what a bore, it is obvious isn't? I mean look at us, we are those very children. I looked around the class, no one is willing to answer the question and it annoyed me that I would have to be the one to step up and show my intelligence once again.

"First DNA from some of the worlds greatest minds and athletes where used to create children, from there DNA from animals from all areas of the animal kingdom where introduced into those children, creating an animal-human hybrids. The success of the creation on said children was so great that the process was done multiple times in hopes of creating great diversity; this resulted in a divergence from the original intent of creating humans who could withstand the harsh environment and created hybrids like Shinji-kun, who without the help of living in a domesticated area could not survive the new harsh environments."

Wait a minute… That didn't sound like me. And since when do I call Shinji, Shinji-kun? Wait a moment; don't tell me it was that Rei girl. No, that can be right; I'm the only one in our class who is bold enough to answer with such an explanation.

"Very good Rei, you're a natural at this huh?"

"Thank you, sensei."

The class was is in awe at the girl, even I was bit. I mean I'm the genius girl; I'm the ace of the whole school. I'm supposed to be the one who gets all the answers right all the time. But then again it was an easy question, we all know it, it's just a matter of having the courage to answer the dang question. Well points to you Rei, but it doesn't matter much. Come lunch you'll learn your place in my little pack. Heck if you play your cards right you may be working under me.

The bell rang and the teacher excused us for lunch, not before Hikari demanded us the raise and bow to the teacher. It was a bit annoying, but even a pack leader has to learn to answer to authority. Besides it's not like it will be forever. I immediately turn from my seat and look for the new girl but notice she's gone, conveniently Shinji and his two sorry excuses for friends where missing as well. Oh not's not good.

"Hikari, Mayumi, front and center!"

The two girls came straight to me in a rush from whatever it was that they where doing. I respect these girls more then anyone else in this school. Hikari DNA was mixed with a Red Fox and thankfully for some reason her species never really caused mine too much trouble so I don't mind her being a fellow predator. She's also quite cleaver so it's nice to have someone who has some intelligence to talk to every once and awhile. Then there is Mayumi, the quiet little raven. She's a bit like that pipsqueak Kensuke in that she's got feathered arms and tail, but her DNA was altered a bit more and her legs where just like a birds. I often wonder if they are hollow, but Mayumi says she never flies so it doesn't matter. Anyway, she's calm and very unnoticeable so she makes a great spy for me when I need things done around the school secretly. Just last week she found out the pervert taking photos of the girls in the dressing rooms! I was so proud of her. Odd thing it was a woman, and I thought only boys could be perverts. Anyway, I just wish she was not so shy, she's always spending time in the library reading something or another and it's near impossible to find her.

"Hello Asuka-chan, what do you need?" asked Hikari.

"That new girl," I replied.

"You need the new girl?" asked Mayumi, her face turning slightly red. Oh why does she take every thing so literally?

"Not like that! She's new to my pack and she doesn't know who's in charge yet."

"Let me guess, you want to be the one who shows her who is right?" asked Hikari, oh what a cleaver girl.

"Oh course, who better to show that blue haired wonder girl who is the one giving orders around her then me?"

"Hikari-chan?" asked Mayumi timidly. Oh how slow that girl is, she's lucky she's such a good little spy.

"Sigh, no not Hikari-chan. Listen, we're going hunting today, and by the time that bell rings I hope to have a blue haired wolf in front of me that fully understands that I am the one in charge and that I am the only one allowed near Shinji."

"Oh, this is about Shinji now is it?" asked Hikari with that foxy grin of hers. I swear she's my worst enemy sometimes.

"Not like that, you know it's my job to protect the pack from danger, and Shinji plus female contact is always bad," I replied.

"Says you," she said, again with that grin.

"Yes says me, and as pack leader what I say goes."

* * *

Chapter two, complete.

This chapter you've learned a few things, for one the reason why the children's DNA was fused with that of animals and not just pure cloning was hopes of creating a new group of humans that could withstand the planets new harsh environments. You also learned that the program that created the hybrids was so successful that animals that really could not survive the harsh environments where also created. That explains why hybrids like Shinji and Kensuke exist.

Realistically a domesticated house cat could not survive in harsh environment, but experimentation created odd breeds like Shinji. Now Kensuke and Mayumi for that matter are birds who are flightless due to not having the hallow bones that real birds have. Although the first generation of bird hybrids did have hallow bones, that was quickly rectified in later generations. (Speaking of which, generations are not defined as they are in the animal kingdom. Normally the next generation is defined as the offspring of the current one. In this world the next generation is like the next generation of iPods or something, they are just a jump in improvements, and this case gene improvements.) This is considered unfortunate because the whole point of making bird hybrids was the hope of human like beings that where capable of flight.

Anyway, after all that all I can say is please review.


	3. Toji and Mayumi the Super Hero!

Disclaimer: Bolinoak does not own the rights to the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise in anyway shape or form. If he did the Evas would be involved in a lot cooler looking fights.

Little notes, this chapter includes both Toji and Mayumi and a bit of Gurren Lagann references. If you don't get it, sorry. Also, for those who don't know who Mayumi is, she's from and old Eva game on the Sega Saturn where she's described as female Shinji, although I don't know if that's true. All I know true is that she's a mousy looking character that I love messing around with.

* * *

Call me Toji/Super Hero Mayumi!

The name's Toji; or C-033 if you're one of the pricks at the base who does our monthly check-ups. I'm mix of some great athlete, his girlfriend and a man eating tiger. At least that's what Kensuke says, I really don't care. All I care about is making sure that numbskull and Shinji stay out of trouble and it's not easy. Like letting Rei eat with us for example.

Now for the record I don't hate this new girl Rei, she seems nice enough; my problem comes with her gender. Girls, for as long as I can remember, have always been a problem. Kensuke is either getting in trouble for looking at them or Shinji is getting in trouble for not looking at them when they want him to. It's a real pain in the butt, you know?

So what am I supposed to think when Shinji invites the new girl to eat with us? I mean, isn't that asking for trouble? I can already feel Asuka's eyes on us, that bitch is always on Shinji's case and having another wolf with us is not something I think will work well for the kid. I just wish she would get over that whole Alpha crap. After all, no offence to the fairer sex but an Alpha is always male. If anything I'm the Alpha of our class… Where was I? Oh yeah, Rei eating lunch with us.

"So, why the transfer to our class?" asked Kensuke.

"I rather not talk about it," she replied.

Touchy subject I wonder. She doesn't seem like the type to start a fight or anything like that. Maybe an old boyfriend? Nah, she doesn't seem to be one that would be fazed by something like that, maybe Asuka would do something like that but Rei seems too cool headed for that type of thing. Wait, when did I become such a gossip! Stop it Toji! Stop it!

"Ah, you're one of those mysterious types, eh?" again Kensuke.

"I guess," was her reply.

Geez, Kensuke stop being so nosy, it's annoying. Not only is it irritating but it gets him in more trouble then he's worth most of the time. He's lucky he's such a good friend or I don't think he would have many redeeming qualities.

"Rei-san, may I ask you something?" Good old Shinji, ever the polite one. But then again, it's in his nature it seems. He's just a house cat made human and it shows sometimes. Sure he's not really complacent and doesn't demand attention like house cats, but he sure is reliable and he's a real great friend.

"Yes Shinji-kun?" Man, Rei's so deadpan when she speaks. Kinda creepy, but not as creepy the lack of emotion on her face when she speaks. Did she train herself to do that or is it natural to her?

"Why do you call me Shinji-kun? Only Misato-san calls me that." Shinji's guardian, according to Kensuke she's a babe.

"I thought we were friends from our first encounter. Are we not friends?" asked Rei. For such a freaky girl, she's quick to make friends.

"No! It's not that! It's just kind of shocking to hear someone else say it is all"

"Would you like me to stop?"

"No, that's fine."

"That's good to hear, Shinji-kun."

Man what an odd girl. But if she wants to be Shinji's friend that's good, the kid needs more of those. I just hope this friend does not attract unwanted attention. Like say a raven and a fox hiding behind a bush.

I stop eating lunch for a moment to look at the bush oddly placed at the side of the roof entrance. Now ever since I can remember Kensuke, Shinji, and I would always eat on the roof. In all those years we've been eating up here I would think by now I have notice a bush, especially one with fox ears and feathers.

"Hey Kensuke, in all the years we been eating our lunch up here you ever noticed a badly disguised bush right next to that wall there?"

"Huh, what are you talking about Toji?" Kensuke, you dimwit, I thought you were supposed to be smart. Now I just sound crazy.

"I mean look at the wall, what does not belong?"

"Oh you mean besides the fox and the raven? I don't know." Damn sneaky bastard, was he messing with me? Wait, he's smiling! Damn him, why does he always have to be such a smartass?

"Yeah those two things. Hey come out you two, I can see you."

Out from the bush came a twig covered Hikari and Mayumi. They slowly came up to us with looks of embarrassment on their faces and refused to look us in the eye.

It's odd to say the least to see Hikari and Mayumi emerge from a bush in shame. Mostly because I thought they had more pride in themselves to hide in bushes for Asuka. At least I thought Hikari had the pride, Mayumi is such a push over that she could be convinced to do anything.

"So mind telling me what you're up to?"

"Asuka-sama request Rei-san's presence," was the squeak of Mayumi. Naturally, I knew Rei was going to be problem, I just didn't think so soon. Like I said, Asuka is none too happy that another wolf is trying to sink her paws on her favorite cat toy. Looks like I'm on clean up duty again.

"Asuka-sama?" asked Rei.

"She means the other wolf in our class," I said. Odd, did Rei just flinch? And I thought she was emotionless.

"Look ladies, I understand that you two are Asuka's friends but that doesn't mean you should be spying on us right?"

"Yeah," replied Mayumi weakly.

"So what do you think you two should do?"

"Kidnap Rei-san and bring her to Asuka-sama?" What? Was this girl's head full of, rocks? Who thinks like that?

"No you nincompoop! You're supposed bring Asuka to see her or something like that."

"But that's what she said to do! If you caught us I was supposed to distract you while Hikari-san kidnaps Rei-san!"

Wait, what? I look behind me and notice Kensuke and Shinji tied up in what looked like some incredibly well tied rope with handkerchiefs over their mouths and little notes with a picture of foxes on them taped over their eyes. Now with all that was wrong with that picture, there was also something missing, namely Rei.

I turned around again to see Mayumi running back toward the exit with Hikari in front of her carrying a very annoyed looking, tied up Rei.

"Hey! That's a dirty trick," I yell at the girls.

"All's fair in love and war!" came Hikari's cry.

Since when were we at war!?

* * *

Stardate, today; Mayumi's log, currently I am on the lamb with a fox who's also carrying a large white wolf from a ferocious tiger, geeky sparrow, and a cute little cat boy. In other worlds a normal day for Municipal Junior High's greatest spy and super hero! OK, I'm not a super hero, but a girl can pretend can't she?

Today's mission was simple compared to some of the things Asuka-sama has had us done before. All we needed to do was capture a wolf girl, that was easy enough, and then bring her to Asuka-sama, which seems to be a bit difficult right now.

Hikari-san and I ran down the corridors of the school in attempt to escape the rampage behinds us, knowing that soon we would be safe behind our classroom's locked door. We're lucky that Toji can't break down any more doors anymore! If he does they say they'll take him away. I wonder what that means…

We arrive at our destination and I open the door for Hikari and I fallow locking it afterwards. The sounds of the three boys stumbling behinds us could be heard.

"Damn it Asuka! Let Rei go," yelled Toji.

"Ignore him," said Asuka-sama.

She sat on the teacher's desk, legs crossed with the shades drawn in a way that made her look intimidating. If I had not already pledge my undying loyalty to Asuka-sama before I think I would have done it right then and there.

"Welcome, Rei-san," said Asuka with a grin. Oh her teeth are so scary! And so cool! And so shiny!

"Hello, Asuka-san," replied the still tied up Rei-san. After Hikari had arrived she placed Rei in front of the teacher's desk. It's kind of cool that Rei-san didn't need anyone's help standing; I mean it's really hard standing up without using your arms!

"Tell me, do you know why I called you here, Rei-san?"

"I can only guess you want me to acknowledge you as some kind of pack leader and demand my respect; right, Asuka-san?"

"You're very perceptive, Rei-san." Did I see a twitch in Asuka-sama's eye? And what's with this Rei-san, Asuka-san stuff? It's getting annoying…

"I would like to think so, Asuka-san."

"OK, that's enough of the formalities people! Just get on with it!" yelled Hikari-san. Way to go girl! Voicing the opinion of those too cowardly to say it! Like me.

"She's right, so Rei, will you come and be submissive in my pack?"

"I thought I was. What have I done, per say, which is so imposing to you?"

"You're eating lunch with Shinji of course, that's a no no for every girl in the school besides me, especially a girl from my pack."

"No girl is supposed to eat with Shinji-kun?"

"Right, they're also not allowed near him at any time."

"Oh, I see. Shinji-kun is your mate then?"

…

Oh dead silence, I hate those parts of conversations. And it was getting good to, you know like a drama on TV or something. Rei-san confronts Asuka-sama over her deep seeded love for Shinji-san and then, commercial break! It's annoying. Then again this is more awkward then annoying.

"Are you going to say anything Asuka-sama?"

"Looks like Rei-san broke her," said Hikari-san. Looks like it. Her face is pretty white, and lifeless. Uh-oh, I hope no one has to do CPR! Last time some tried CPR on Asuka-sama they almost lost their eyes! Oh wait, she's getting color back! And her eyes are glowing! That's good!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" OK maybe not good so much as terrifying.

"I said Shinji-kun must be your mate, by the amount of care you seem to have for him." Oh Rei-san, how can you say that with a blank face? Aren't you afraid of Asuka-sama's might?

"I am most definitely not that pathetic excuse for a mammal's mate!"

"Then why do you care so much?"

"Because it's my duty to protect the weak in my pack and Shinji is the weakest. Right now you're a threat to Shinji's safety!"

"Really, how so?"

"You're eating lunch with him! That's how!"

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to understand, just leave him alone! It's for his own good!"

"I will not leave him alone. We agreed to be friends and friends do not simply leave each other alone." Rei-san, in my head you're just digging a hole and filling it with shark infested water.

"What! You dare defy you're pack leader!"

"Yes, I dare defy the redheaded wolf is doing nothing but bullying me and Shinji-kun."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" Uh-oh, I know I should not have let Asuka-sama watch my anime.

"You're a woman in the highest category of moron."

"Wrong answer wonder girl, when they talk about class 2-A badass Alpha, the woman of indomitable spirit and femininity, they're talking about me! The Mighty Asuka the Red! And don't you forget it!" That was actually really badass! Once again I wish to pledge my loyalty to you Asuka-sama!

"Would you die if I wished hard enough?" Oh that's harsh, but in character if you think about it. I mean it's obvious who Asuka-sama is supposed to be, so Rei-san must be the other guy.

Both Rei-san and Asuka-sama stare into each others eyes, then in a flash both have their paws bared with sharp nails. Asuka-sama's blood red (From her nail polish of course!) and Rei-san's a shiny ivory. Awesome, but when did Rei-san's hands get free? And since when did I get tied up, next to Hikari-san no less!

"Um Hikari-san, when did this happen."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hikari-san. She looks angry.

"When did Rei-san get free and when did we get tied up?"

"Haven't you been paying attention? Rei did it during Asuka's little speech!"

"Oh, I didn't notice I guess. I mean that was so cool!"

"Mayumi, remind me again why we are friends again?"

"Cause I'm cool!"

"For some reason that does not sound right…"

But I am cool, right?

* * *

Chapter three, complete.

Originally this was just a chapter about Toji, but it was really short and I thought it was not really worth putting up so I added Mayumi. Toji, as you can tell does not think much, he's more of an action type of guy. His character will mostly be flushed out from his actions and from what others say about him. Mayumi on the other hand does nothing but think. She has emotions and she's very heartfelt, but you don't really see it because she's quiet. So to flush her out I need to used chapters like this, or else she becomes a useless background character.

Now I got nothing else to say so, please review


	4. Class Representative, Hikari!

Disclaimer: Bolinoak does not own the rights to the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise in anyway shape or form. If he did we would know what exactly went through Gendo's head to change him into the cold heartless arsehole he is.

So I received a review calling this fic a furry fic. Well to be honest I did not think about that until said reviewer said it. I mostly saw this as an experiment fic then just adding furrys, but I guess you could call them that. Although they are not true furrys, I mean they don't have fur all over them. They are just as much furrys as cat girls are.

Well anyway, enough of that, one with the fic.

* * *

Class Representative, Hikari!

Like everyone else I've got a code name and one that seems more human. In the database of the organization that created us my name is EX-083, but most people like to call me Hikari. I'm a kitsune, or fox girl and by all counts I'm cute and mischievous, just like my mythological counterpart. OK, maybe the myths say nothing about being cute, but they where known for marrying mortals so it's not a stretch right?

Anyway, here I am, the class representative of room 2-A, tied up with an otaku with a bird brain and two wolves about to tear one another apart. Oh this is just peachy. I really need to figure out how I got in this situation. I mean really, it's so unlike me to go this far in one of Asuka's plans, but she made it sound so important. I guess the idea of some girl getting close to Shinji did seem threatening.

Contrary to popular belief I am not blind to the opposite sex, and by that I mostly mean Shinji. Sure there are other boys. Toji's not bad really, and he would be easier to catch… But where's the thrill? That's half of the reason I think us girls chase after that little cat boy. Maybe it's our animal instincts kicking in telling us, 'Asuka has him, but you could take him just like that. All you need to do is get your hands on him and…' Yeah, the chase and the last bit he has. How cute he is. Add all together and you got a ranging group of hormone driven girls chasing him, myself included.

So it's not that big of a surprise that I agreed to help Asuka get Rei away from Shinji. I can see where she would be a threat. In fact, in my little book of 'Threats to Me Being with Shinji' I quickly put her near the top of the list; the top of course being Asuka, and the bottom being Mayumi. Now sure it seems odd to help Asuka considering my interest in Shinji, but you know the saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Also Asuka is my friend first, even though a boy builds a small wedge between us. And the fact that Asuka will never make the first move helps. As long as that stays true I have no need to worry about her being on the top of my list.

Now Rei's position on that list was hard to determine. When she first arrived I put her in the fifties of my list of over four hundred girls. She's an attractive she-wolf, something that's exotic and new. Then she reviled her status of being a 001, as in the first generation of wolf. That bumped her down the list to the seventies, the first generation is known for genetic defects. Then she was given the highly coveted seat next to Shinji, up the list and in the thirties. Next Shinji offered her to eat lunch with him and bam, right into the tens. But the big issue came when Asuka went off about not being Shinji's mate. I don't think Asuka saw it, and I know Mayumi missed it but Rei smiled at that. Yup, now I know she's interested in him, right in the top five, maybe even number two!

Thus I find her to be a big problem with my plans to date Shinji. And what's worse, she maybe the instigator type and ask Shinji first. That's not good. Don't tell me I have to ask Shinji out myself. If he asked me, well then maybe I can still be friends with Asuka. But if not, forget that friendship. So that's what it comes down to huh? Do I like my friendship with Asuka more then the idea of Shinji being my boyfriend? What to do, what to do…

"Hikari-san?" asked Mayumi.

Oh Mayumi, she's still tied up with me. Man Rei can tie a mean rope. Yeah, she's defiantly number two.

"What is it Mayumi?"

"Um, Rei and Asuka aren't moving."

She's right the two are just staring at one another. They both have claws bared and they have looks on their face that yells killing intent, but they aren't budging. Maybe they are like ancient warriors. There are legends that said that when two warriors of equal strength met they could decide a match by simply looking into each others eyes. It was said a battle was happening in their minds, their bodies dancing in some chaotic fashion inside their heads.

Growl…

"Hungry," said Asuka, before she ever so elegantly collapsed on the floor. That's what she gets for not eating lunch before this little meeting.

"Oh my, I guess the fights over," said Mayumi.

"It seems that way," said Rei as her claws seemed to disappear into her fingers. She's almost more frightening then Asuka. I mean the way she talks with that deadpan manner, it's scary considering she was about to tear apart Asuka. But then again Asuka's shrieks are a bit more terrifying then Rei's ghostly movements and speech.

"Just as well, lunch is almost over. So Rei, a little help please? I mean I like being tied up as much as the next person but it would be nice to have use of my arms for the rest of class today," I said. She came over and untied us and I thanked her.

"Now Rei," I started. "I just have to give you a warning; Asuka will be gunning for you. And not just her, other girls will be trying to remove the obstacle in their way to Shinji. Do you understand?"

"Not really, is Shinji-kun popular?"

"You have no idea. Toji has to beat them off with a stick sometimes or else Shinji would be drowning in female body parts."

"Hm, so it would be best to aid Toji-san then?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Thank you Hikari-san."

With that she went to the classroom door and unlocked it, resulting in three boys, my crush included, to fall onto the floor.

"You may come in now," said Rei.

"Thank you, Rei-chan," said Shinji as he got up. Man he has a cute face, and his butt is not bad.

"Yeah, looks like you're OK, take care of Asuka yourself?" asked Toji. Hm, his is not bad either. To bad he's just not as cute as Shinji or I would chase after his tiger butt. Was I always this obsessed with behinds? Dang puberty and it's warping of my mind.

"No, Asuka just decided that eating lunch was not as important then showing off to Rei," I said. It's true; this was more of a show for Asuka then anything else. I mean who honestly still listens to that pack nonsense she's always spewing. It's Mayumi and me who take care of the class. We stop the bullying, send out the homework to the sick students, and stay after class to clean up most of the time. Asuka just makes sure Shinji is safe from harm, as she puts it. Yeah right, you're more harm then any other girl Asuka.

"Oh no," said the object of every females in a hundred mile radiance affection. "That can't be good." He ran to Asuka's side and lifted her head upon his lap. He then pulled a small tin from out his pockets and opened it. Left over curry it looks like. He placed the tin in front of her nose and waited for a reaction. In split second Asuka was up and stuffing her face with curry, Shinji smiling at her eagerness. "I'm glad you're feeling well, Asuka-kun."

"Hm, oh Shinji, did you make this?" asked Asuka as she stuffed her face.

"Yes, Asuka-kun, it's been awhile since you've had my cooking," replied Shinji. That's why Asuka's number one my list. Before any of us girls discovered boys Asuka had Shinji all to herself for years. She was his only friend before Kensuke and Toji and thus had an important place in Shinji's heart. It's almost impossible to compete with that in guys. I mean how do you compete with the girl who ate a guy's first attempt at cooking? And then she said she loved it! That's the worse part, Asuka's a horrible cook and Shinji knows it, so he's willing to make her lunches everyday. If it was not for Asuka's pride and the jeers from the other girls claiming Shinji as her boy toy, she would have accepted his offer long ago.

"Yeah, I miss those days," said Asuka as she finished the curry.

"Heh, I do too; although I did not like you pushing me around."

"Oh geez, not this again Shinji; look I told you, it was to toughen you up! And it still didn't work. Without me where would you be huh? Most likely in the clutches of that of Kirishima girl or worse."

"Mana-chan is not so bad Asuka-kun."

"Yeah, whatever cat boy."

Oh how serene. Two best friends slowly developing into love. I would find it cute if not for the fact that I had an interest in of those two friends.

"Not to burst your bubble, but class is starting soon and I don't know what kind of rumors would rise if the whole class found Asuka in Shinji's lap eating curry," said I. Man that was a bit bitchy, but the love feast between these two needs to stop.

In an instant Asuka realized where she was and rose to get as far away from the Shinji as possible. Unfortunately for her, raising fast after nearly passing out from malnutrition is not really the greatest idea out there. And with her rise came a fall, of her big butt back on Shinji's stomach effectively knocking the breath in his lungs. Poor boy, even when Asuka's not trying she hurts him.

"Oh crap! Shinji are you alright?" asked Asuka.

"I think so. How about you?" he asked her back.

"I hurt you and you ask if I'm OK? You really are a baka, you know that?"

"I guess so, sorry."

"Stop apologizing, I thought we fixed that. I guess not."

"Heh, sorry."

Again with the cute stuff, I think I'm going to be sick.

"Again guys, get off one another," I said with another hint of bitchyness.

This time Asuka stood slowly and then she helped Shinji up from his position on the floor. After a quick dusting and thanks to Shinji for the food she took her seat and Shinji fallowed suit. Asuka seemed happy to have a meal in her belly and Shinji was talking to Rei, most likely apologizing for Asuka's crazy behavior.

"Man, I'll never understand that red she-devil," said Toji. I almost forgot that he, Kensuke and Mayumi where there. "One moment she's torturing Shinji the next she's going crazy over his cooking."

"You just don't understand woman Toji," said Kensuke.

"Like you do?"

"I would like to think I know a bit more then you do," replied Kensuke as he took his glasses to clean them. Man he looks smug.

"Really? Could you tell me what you know! I want to know more about woman! Come on tell me!" Wow Mayumi, you're saying you know little about your own gender. I guess being a super otaku can do that to you.

"Um what?" asked a red faced Kensuke.

"Yeah Kensuke, enlighten us with your knowledge of the fairer sex," I teased him.

"Um well, you see. Basically women are complicated."

"What type of answer is that? It's like a giant contradiction."

"Um, well it's like, um. It's like..."

"You've got nothing huh?"

"No."

"I thought so."

Sometimes boys are just stupid.

* * *

Chapter four, complete. After what feels like a week I'm back into writing and I'm happy to bring this chapter to you all. A little notes here, if you noticed Hikari's experiment name is not the predictable F(ox) or K(itsune). There is a method to the naming madness here. But that's for another time.

You may have noticed the Hikari is a bit OOC here. That is for the most part due to a lack of character development she has in the series. All we know is she has two sisters, is Asuka's friend, is the class rep, and has a crush on Toji. So I thought I would give her a little spunk, you know bring more of her character to light in a way.

She also has a crush on Shinji, like most of the girls in this story. Don't go thinking this is a harem fic. No, I'm trying to be as a natural with relationships as I can, and I know for a fact that someone can have more then one person pursing them at one time. That's the whole point of bringing in Hikari into that mix. But also know that it's not her character to start a relationship so it's unlikely she and Shinji will hook up soon. In fact the chance of any of the girls snagging Shinji is slim in this fic, at least right now.

Also a note on Shinji, you may have noticed he calls Asuka, Asuka-kun. If you know Japanese honorifics you would know that adding kun suffix to the end of name is usually used to describe a male. Well the reason Shinji uses this title is describe the level of respect he has for her. He sees Asuka a bit of a superhero in that she will protect him from everyone, except herself of course. So to show his gratitude he calls her kun instead of chan, which is considered more of childish or cute name to give. He does not see Asuka as childish or cute, but heroic and strong so he sees it more appropriate to call her the male suffix then the female. Although it's a bit odd when you think about it; it's really one of the many quirks Shinji's character has though.

So all I can say now is good bye and please review.


End file.
